Sailor Moon Meets Sailor Vaki
by kgforever22
Summary: Sailor Moon Meets Sailor Vaki. The world is in the hand of these 2 so we are all doomed.


Sailor Moon Meets Sailor Vaki

By: Numa Luma

-At Queen Beryl's hideout-

Sailor Moon: In the name of the moon I will punish you!!!!!

Queen Beryl: I will defeat you Sailor Moon and I will get the silver crystal!

_SMoon throws her tiara_

QBeryl: AHHHHHHHH!

_QB starts to run in circles _

QBeryl: HELP ME! HELP ME! WHERE ARE MY MINIONS? HELP ME!

SMoon: What a LOSER! I am going home! C YA LATER UGLY!

-At SMoon's (aka Serena) house-

Serena: I'm soooo tired, but before I got to bed I have to study for tomorrow's exam or I will get held back. THIS SUCKS!

_Window breaks _

Serena: Ahhhhh! What just happened? Who are you?

???: I am Sailor Vaki! Defender of the moon, punisher of evil, and homework tutor!

Serena: OK…..Hey wait a minute you are NOT a sailor scout because I am defender of the moon! AND WHAT KIND OF NAME IS VAKI! IT'S NOT EVEN A PLANET!

Sailor Vaki: Hey that's not nice! There is nothing wrong with my name! I will tell you again I am Sailor Vaki! Guy by day, girl by night.

Serena: Oh God NO…TRANSVESTITE!

SVaki: WHAT! HEY! No! It's not like that; I mean come on don't the Sailor Starlights turn into girls?

Serena: Oh…you're from their universe.

SVaki: Well not exactly.

Serena: Wait a minute the Starlights aren't even in this season! YOU ARE TRYING TO CONFUSE ME!

SVaki: Is it working?

Serena: Ok let's get one thing straight! Are you transsexual?

SVaki: NO!!!

Serena: Ok…are you gay?

SVaki: NO!!

Serena: Are you evil?

SVaki: NO! I just came to ask for your help and to help you study!

Serena: My help with what?

SVaki: Oh just saving the world crap but will talk about that later! TIME TO STUDY!

Serena: AWWWW MAN!

_2 days later after Serena took her exam at school_

Serena: Sailor Vaki I did it! I PASSED!!!

SVaki: Of course you did! I helped you study. What did you get?

Serena: A C-

SVaki: Oh…I thought studying with me would've helped you get a better grade. Oh well once a meatball head always a meatball head!

Serena: HEY!

SVaki: Oh sorry!

Serena: Ok now will you tell me why you came to my universe?

SVaki: Ok listen well because I don't like to repeat myself!

_Serena takes out a notebook and pencil_

SVaki: You are such a meatball head! Ok listen, my arch enemy DUCK DARKIE has joined up with your enemy Queen Beryl to take over both our worlds. They also are plotting to steal our kidneys and you silver crystal. Alone they are weak but together they cause a great threat! I think your team and my team should team up to defeat them and save our worlds!

Serena: Sounds good! So what's this DUCK DARKIE like and when will get to meet your team?

SVaki: You will meet them tonight and I will go into details about DUCK DARKIE when our teams meet.

-At DUCK DARKIE'S hideout-

QBeryl: So DUCK DARKIE remind me again why you have an army of squirrels…

DUCK DARKIE: They are a powerful force and my general is the strongest and smartest of all generals of all time! He is GEORGE THE CARROT!

_Itachi and THE B come in_

Duck Darkie: Oh this is my right hand man Itachi and that is his right hand man THE B. THE B is a man of few words. Isn't that right THE B!

THE B: ………………………….

_3 hours later_

The B: yes

Itachi: DUCK DARKIE, George says the preparations for the upcoming battle are almost complete.

Duck Darkie: Good, good!

QBeryl: Don't forget our deal! As soon as we defeat those annoying sailor scouts I get the silver crystal and my universe and you get your universe and their kidneys.

Duck Darkie: Don't worry, I never go back on my word.

-At the sailor scouts meeting place-

SMoon: Ok this is Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter, and our talking cats Luna and Artemis.

SVaki: Well this is Sailor Supersunshine and Sailor Numa Luma oh and Charlie the Unicorn is still in the hospital. He still couldn't get a kidney. No insurance agency is willing to cover a unicorn's medical bills can you believe it!

SMoon: So what's the plan?

SMercury: I think we should handle the situation in a smart and reasonable manner.

SMars: Well that means meatball head is out.

SSupersunshine: I don't like my name anymore!

SVaki: WHAT!

SSupersunshine: I want to be called Tinkerbell or Tink for short!

SNuma Luma: OK OK BACK TO THE PLAN!

SMoon: I got an idea! WE SHOULD AMBUSH THEM!

SMercury: That would be a good plan but we don't know what the hideout looks like or where it is so that would be a bad plan!

SNuma Luma: What are you talking about! I know where it is and what it looks like!

SVenus: How? Did you fight there before?

SNuma Luma: NO don't be silly. I go there every week to watch Naruto, Avatar, and Bleach! KANO DARKIE-CHAN has a HUGE screen T.V.!

SMoon: You watch T.V. at our enemy's hideout!

SNuma Luma: YA! It's COMCASTIC!!!

SVaki: SNUMA LUMA HOW COULD YOU! DID YOU EAT COOKIES TOO?

SNuma Luma: No that would make me a member of the dark side, but I ate chips and dip!

SVaki: Good Girl!

SMercury: SNuma Luma can you draw us a map?

SNuma Luma: No problem I'm in honors art.

_SNuma Luma draws a map_

SMars: What the! You sure someone didn't drop you when you were a baby?

SNuma Luma: maybe

SMoon: Okay we will fight in 3 days!

-At DUCK DARKIE'S hideout-

_After both sides have made preparations for the battle 3 days have passed and the sailor scouts went to DUCK DARKIE'S hideout only to find George the carrot and the army of squirrels waiting for them._

SMoon & SVaki: Attack formation Alpha!

_All the sailor scouts went into formation alpha. Here is a picture._

_Army of squirrels_

_George the Carrot_

_Sailor Tink Sailor Mars Sailor Numa Luma_

_Sailor Mercury Sailor Venus Sailor Jupiter_

_Sailor Vaki Sailor Moon_

Sailor Tink, Mars, & Numa Luma: U G L Y YOU AINT GOT NO ALABI

Sailor Venus: IM YOUR VENUS IM YOUR VENUS

Sailor Mercury: You will perish from our horrible singing!

Sailor Jupiter: YA!!!

Sailor Vaki and Moon: IN THE NAME OF THE MOON WE WILL PUNISH YOU!

George the carrot: FIRE AT WILL!

_The army of squirrels fire at Will. _

Will: AHHHHH! NOT AGAIN! HE DOESN'T MEAN ME!

_The army of squirrels was so busy firing at Will that they ran out of ammo and the sailor scouts snuck into the hideout. The reason they ran out of ammo is because they fired at every Will. That means they went after Will Smith and Will Turner too!_

-Inside the hideout-

Sailor Vaki: It's over Duck Darkie you can not win!

DUCK DARKIE: Why not?

Sailor Vaki: Because we defeated your army with our horrible singing and they used all their ammo on the Wills of the world.

Sailor Moon: Uhhhh where is Queen Beryl?

DUCK DARKIE: In the cafeteria. Today's special is Dark turkey with Kidney soup and gravy!

Sailor Moon: EWWWWW!

DUCK DARKIE: Hey! Our cafeteria food happens to be very tasty and affordable!

Sailor Moon: Did you say affordable come on sailor scouts lets get some grub!

_All the Sailor Moon Sailor Scouts went to get some grub! Oh and Sailor Tink went too._

SNuma Luma: Hey KANO DARKIE-CHAN! Can I watch T.V. while you and my boss fight to the death?

DUCK DARKIE: Sure you can pal!

_SNuma Luma turns on the T.V. and all the sudden they hear "Water, Earth, Fire, Air, Long ago the 4 nations lived together in harmony then everything changed when the fire nation attacked. Only the avatar master of all 4 elements could stop them but when the world needed him most he vanished. 100 years past and my brother and I found the new avatar an airbender named Aang and although his airbending skills are great he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone, but I believe Aang can save the world."_

DUCK DARKIE & SVAKI: NEW AVATAR!!!!!! YAYYYY!

_In the end everybody watched the new episode of Avatar and the world was no longer in danger. The End_


End file.
